Not Your Average Zelda Tale! x3
by CupcakePride101
Summary: A random collab made by MultiColoredPencil and I for honoring Zelda month before it ends. While playing TP, two girls get sucked into the game, along with a handful of twists along their path! The two teen girls already know that the adventure in there isn't full of rainbows, sunshine, and lollipops. WARNING: Contains OCs and we hope you enjoy!
1. Intro

Kimi hurried home, holding the note in her hand. Kimi had to stay after school that Friday. She took another glance at the note:

Hey Ki!

Got TP yesterday. Wanna hang out and play it?

Bring SS!

~Carls

Her friend, Carly, and she were Legend of Zelda fans. Carly had been so happy about getting Twilight Princess.

Carly was a year older than Kimi, being 15 and Kimi only 14. Carly has brown eyes and Shoulder-length platinum blonde hair with a purple and blue streak in it, and it's always curly except for the bangs. Carly is a prankster, and is only talkative to friends. She snaps often. Carly does archery for fun and also plays the viola. Though she is a prankster, she constantly sprains her ankle. That day, Kimi saw her wearing army boots, camouflage skinny jeans, and a black loose T-shirt. She has a pale delicate face and long eyelashes. Kimi secretly hoped it would just be the two girls, not Carly, Carly's boyfriend Kyle, and her.

Kimi arrived home, grabbed a few things, and left.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Carly felt the sun beating down on her sweaty face. Her hair was in a ponytail, a very rare occurrence for her.

She looked at her watch and realized Kimi must have been on her way to Carly's house, with favorite plushies. She got a new one that she wouldn't show Carly, a Kikwi. Kimi has honey-colored eyes and light ash brown hair that, like Carly, is curly and shoulder-length. Kimi is a very playful, bubbly, childish person who likes colorful, cute, soft things. Though Kimi seems girly, she loves video games. Kimi that day was wearing yet another colorful outfit, like her clothes was made of the rainbow.

Carly smiled as she arrived home, still thinking of the rainbow clothes.


	2. An Angry Hylian, Kikwi, and Phanpy!

_**A/N: Hey there, fellow readers! CupcakePride101 here :D**_

_**Anyways, I hope you liked the first chapter, which tells about the two main characters! Kudos for TheMultiColoredPencil for that :)**_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the second chapter! X3**_

Carly plopped down on her couch in the living room, wiping the sweat off her face. She glanced at the window. Judging from the bright orange light, the sun was setting.

_I hope Kimi bought Skyward Sword with her… _Carly thought.

_Ding-Dongggg! _It was the doorbell.

Carly rushed to the door, her blonde curls that were tied up bounced. She opened the door.

"Ki! You made it!" Carly exclaimed.

Kimi beamed and her best friend. "Of course I would!" Kimi had a bag of necessary items for a sleepover. She also had two plush-dolls under her arms, one of them was a Kikwi that she's been telling Carly about, and the other one was this tiny and cute blue elephant with some orange stripes. And lastly, the item that caught Carly's eyes the most was a Wii game Kimi held in her right hand. It had a picture of a young man dressed in green, holding up his sword skyward in the air. The background was all yellow, but the title stood out, saying "Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword".

"Ooooh! You got the game!" Carly squealed in joy. She glanced at her watch. "My dad will come home in around ten minutes, and I've set up the Wii in my room. Let's go there!" Carly dashed upstairs, and Kimi followed along.

They entered a purple, average-sized bedroom. A full-size bed was at the middle of the room. A closet was opposite of the bed, and a flat-screened TV was next to the closet. The Wii was plugged in, on the floor. And some Wii remotes were on the bed.

"Say, you can put your bag there", Carly pointed to a corner of a room, and Kimi placed her bag there and jumped on the bed with her plush-dolls and game in her hands.

"What kind of plush is that elephant? Is it a Pokémon?" Carly asked, pointing at the elephant doll.

"Oh this?" Kimi said, "It's a Phanpy, of course! And it's a Pokémon!"

"Ohhhh I see…" Carly nodded, "So, do you wanna watch me play Twilight Princess or you play Skyward Sword?"

"Hmmmm… I wanna see how far you went in Twilight Princess!" Kimi exclaimed, the child-like teen showing joy, as she always did.

Carly just nodded, popped in the golden Twilight Princess CD in the Wii, pressed the power button, and turned on the TV, showing a great quality of the Wii menu.

After jumping on the bed next to Kimi, Carly reached out for a Wii remote, and then stretched her arm out, pressing the Twilight Princess game on the Wii with her Wii remote.

The two girls watched the opening as Link rode Epona on the bridge.

"Hey, Carls! How far are you in this game?" Kimi asked.

"I think I'm still on the beginning part. I didn't play much last night", Carly replied.

After the opening, Carly clicked on File One, which had the names "Carls", along with 3 hearts and a play time of 0:34.

The screen then showed Link in Ordon Village. The weird thing was that…

"Link is in his tunic! Wasn't he in some weird clothing at first?" Carly wondered. As she said that, the screen turned white. The white light was so strong that it nearly made the two teens go blind.

As the two girls closed their eyes, Kimi held on tightly to her dolls. She couldn't help but wonder if it was just her, or if the environment around her was really changing. She felt the soft bed change into grassy ground, and she suddenly heard birds and running water.

When they thought it was safe enough to open their brown eyes, the girls did.

"Woooooooooahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kimi gasped, a very long gasp. Carly just gasped in shock.

They weren't in the bedroom anymore. Instead, they were outside, sitting on grassy ground. A fountain of water was to their left, with tiny birds and butterflies fluttering around. There was also a group of some kind of plants that had the shape of horse shoes.

"Ack! How did we end up out here!?" Carly cried out, "And where are we!?"

"I dunno…" Kimi answered.

"Well, the _real_ question is, _where _are we?" a cute and squeaky voice piped up.

Carly turned to Kimi in shock. "Was that you!?" she asked.

"Nuh-uh, but it was the Kikwi here!" Kimi exclaimed, pointing at the Kikwi that was now standing up.

"But…. Wasn't that a doll!?" Carly cried out again, eyes opened wide in shock.

"I guess so…" Kimi shrugged her shoulders.

"And you're not even the slightest bit surprised about that?" Carly asked, still shocked.

Kimi nodded, her eyes glinting in a childish and innocent way.

"But… it's a chubby penguin with a bush glued on its back! How are you not surprised?" Carly gaped.

"Because they _do _talk in the game!" Kimi exclaimed.

"_Phanpy Phan!"_ the blue-elephant stood up and playfully pointed his trunk high up in the air.

"What!? Now it's the Phanpy!?" Carly gasped.

"Yay! This is awesome!" Kimi shouted in joy, hugging the two animals.

Carly was still in a state of shock. Finally, she muttered, "Where are we?"

"Well, we're in Faron Woods!" the Kikwi squeaked.

"What!? _Faron Woods?" _Kimi asked, looking around in excitement. Then, in disappointment, she muttered, "This isn't Faron Woods…"

"Of course it is!" the Kikwi said, throwing her hands up, "Faron Woods in Hyrule!"

"We're in _Hyrule?_" Kimi and Carly exclaimed, giving each other glances of total shock.

"Yup!" the Kikwi jumped up and down.

Carly broke out in laughter while Kimi clapped in enthusiasm.

"Kimi! Can you believe this chubby penguin!? 'Faron Woods in Hyrule'! Please!" Carly laughed.

"Hey! I really mean it!" the tiny Kikwi suddenly got angry, "And for your information, human, my name is Nori!"

"Well, nice to meet you, Nori", Carly said sarcastically, "And, for _your _information, I'm Carly, and we're _not _in Hyrule!"

"Yay, we're in Hyrule!" Kimi cheered, jumping up and down like a monkey. Carly thought that it was just Kimi being childish, so she let that comment slip by.

While Kimi jumped up and down, she noticed a quiver with some arrows.

"Wow! Carly! Look what's next to you!" Kimi said, pointing at the quiver, "It looks like the Hero's Bow and Arrows!"

Carly picked it up, and examined it.

"Wow…" she breathed, staring at it.

Then, the girls and animals heard something rustle in the bushes. Kimi gasped, and Phanpy glared at the bush, ready for a fight. Carly readied her bow in her new quiver.

"Um… I won't do that of I was you, Carly…" Nori muttered.

"Oh please! What's gonna happen? Some random Hylian's gonna pop outta nowhere?" Carly snapped.

"Well, I'm trying to help you!" Nori yelled, her tiny body raging with anger once again, "And that scent of the person _is_ a Hylian!"

More rustling came out from the bush, and a man with caramel hair and a green, floppy hat popped out from the bush.

"Aha!" Carly did a war-shout, and she unleashed the arrow from her bow.

The arrow hit the man's hat, which fluttered to the ground. A mop of more caramel hair was revealed. The man's blue eyes grew wide as he stared at the girls. And his ears were pointy and had blue loops indicating that he had earrings.

This man was, no doubt, a Hylian after all!

"… I told you…" Nori muttered.

"Shut up, Navi!" Carly muttered back with a glare.

"Navi?" Both Nori and Kimi gave Carly a confused look.

"Isn't Navi that annoying fairy from Ocarina Of Time?" Kimi asked with childish curiosity.

"Yeah, but Nori, here, is acting like Navi's twin!" Carly said.

"What? It's _you_ who's acting like Navi!" Nori retorted back.

"Phanpy phan-phan?" Phanpy asked in its Pokémon language.

"I don't know, Phanpy…" Kimi answered as if she understood the language of Pokémon. She kneeled down next to the elephant and patted its head. Phanpy let out a happy sound as it enjoyed the comfort of its master.

While all of the commotion happened, they didn't notice that the Hylian was reaching his hand out to grab out a certain purple sword.

"Y'know, if you didn't ignore me, we won't be fighting like this!" Nori shouted.

"Well, why are you blaming me for this?" Carly shouted back.

"Because you taunted me!" Nori cried out.

"Oh, so baby penguin Nori got sad because she got made fun of. Boo-hoo!" Carly taunted Nori even more by saying that in a babyish voice.

"Shut up, you pea-brained brat!" Kikwi roared.

"Who are you calling 'pea-brained brat'?" Carly roared back, her brown eyes twinkled with anger.

Kimi stood up with a smile, somewhat (and somehow) unaware about the fight.

"Hey guys! Did you notice that the angry Hylian who's about to stab us is actually Link?" Kimi said.

"Whaaa…?" Carly's and Nori's jaw both hung open as they looked at the Hylian.

One thing that's true: He is Link! He had his green tunic on, and his hat was still on the floor.

Another true thing was that: He _really_ was going to stab those girls!

"Holy crap!" Carly whispered. Her worried face then changed to a happy, carefree smile.

"Hello there! We're just on our way to…" Carly started off.

The Hylian unsheathed his sword.

"Ooooh! The Master Sword!" Kimi awed at him.

"Heh heh heh…" Carly nervously laughed, "Well, we're just about to…"

The Hylian took a step closer.

"RUUUUUN!" Carly screamed. She picked up Kimi, slung the child-like teen on her shoulders, and ran for her dear life. Nori climbed on top of the Phanpy, and the Phanpy charged off behind Carly.

While running, Carly peered over her shoulder to see the Hylian charging after her, and the Phanpy was carrying Nori like how Link carried Midna whenever he's in his wolf form.

All of a sudden, Carly's ankle started to ache, as if the Master Sword had already stabbed through the ankle.

"Ouch!" she winced, "You're lucky that you're getting a personal ride from me, Kimi!"

"Sorry!" Kimi called back.

Carly winced and looked back at her shoulder again. When she took a close look at the Phanpy, she had an idea.

"Kimi!" Carly said, "That Phanpy is a Pokémon, right? Tell it to use a move! You're its master!"

"Ohhhh! Okay!" Kimi said, and thought of a move.

_Hmmmm…. What would a Phanpy like this one know? _She thought.

_Aha!_

"Phanpy! Use Rollout on that man!" Kimi commanded.

Before Phanpy got ready to use its move, Nori mysteriously jumped high enough to reach Carly's head. As soon as she did that, she grabbed onto Carly's blob of blonde curls.

"Ack! Not you, too, Navi!" Carly grunted.

"My name is Nori, not Navi!" Nori muttered back.

"Well, for now on, your nickname is Navi, whether you like it or not!" Carly declared in an irritated way.

While they fight and run away at the same time, Phanpy started to roll around. It rolled full-speed at the angry Hylian.

"Yes… yes…" Kimi cheered silently.

But things didn't go as how Kimi expected it to be:

Instead of being knocked down painfully by the elephant, the Hylian grabbed the elephant, which made it helpless and vulnerable in his hands (_**Like how Link wrangles his goats**_).

"Nooooo! Phanpy!" Kimi yelled as she watched the Phanpy struggle, tears forming in its charcoal-black eyes.

"Carly! We gotta go back and get Phanpy!" Kimi tried struggling out of Carly's grip.

"Kimi! Stop that! Do you wanna end up being a corpse here!?" Carly asked, a bit ticked off.

Kimi gave up immediately. "Fine..." she muttered.

Nori then did something unexpected.

She yanked on Carly's blonde locks.

"Owwwwww!" Carly shrieked. She ended up rolling in some bushes. Carly fell flat on her face, while Kimi and Nori rolled on the floor, landing on their backs. Oddly, the Hylian ran past the bush they were hidden in.

Kimi sighed. "That was so close…"

But Carly was even more upset at the Kikwi. "That really hurts!" she scolded, "And my ankle was aching along with that!"

"Hey! You should at least be happy that I saved your butts, otherwise, we might've end up being three corpses here!" Nori snapped back.

Carly just gave Nori a dirty look.

Kimi, realizing how much of enemies Carly and Nori were, suddenly became sadden and depressed.

_I guess it would've been better if Kyle was here… _she thought, looking down at her feet.

Then, she noticed some weird, blue basket a couple feet away from her. Kimi crawled there, and suddenly gasped, drawing the attention of Carly and Nori to her. They came up to Kimi with curiosity, and gasped along with her.

"It's a treasure chest!" all three of them exclaimed at once.

"Quick! Open it, Kimi! I already have a quiver and some arrows!" Carly said, looking at her new and beloved quiver.

So Kimi opened it, pretending that the song of opening an important treasure chest played while she opened it.

She grabbed the two metal tools in her hand and gasped once again.

_Clawshots!_

Kimi then held up the two clawshots in the air with one hand, with a goofy smile on her face.

After holding it for a couple seconds, she lowered her hand down, gave the clawshots a mysterious lok, and tried again.

Carly and Nori gave her one of those what-the-crapola-are-you-doing looks. Then, they gave each other one of those what-the-crapola-is-she-doing looks.

Then, Carly noticed what she was doing.

"Try holding the clawshots with two hands, and not in the air", she said.

So Kimi did, and the clawshots magically floated in the air.

"_DUN DUN DUN DUNNNN! You got the Clawshots! Use them to cling onto objects and even people!"_

"Ohhh so _that's_ what she was trying to do…" Nori muttered.

Carly, who felt like a smartass at the moment, retorted back with a smug grin, "How do you feel now, _Navi_?"

As soon as Nori opened her mouth to argue back, a muffled scream of pain screeched throughout the air.

The two girls and the Kikwi rose their heads up from the bushes to see a girl around Kimi's age. She had long, light brown hair, and her hazel eyes looks like if they were struggling to stay awake and alive. Chains were wrapped around the poor girl like rope. Even her mouth had chains wrapped around it. Not only that, but she had a lot of wounds and cuts.

Then, two warthogs (or pigs…) that each held two Bublins with fire arrows came out of nowhere.

"Oh, no! Carly! We have to help her!" Kimi cried out, pitying the girl.

"No, duh, Kimi…" Carly mumbled.

Kimi reached her arm out, and the Clawshot launched out. It grabbed the chained girl and pulled her back to Kimi. Once the Bublins saw this, they got their arrows out, ready to fight.

Carly did the same, and Kimi reached her arm out again for a fight.

_**A/N: Alrighty? How are the first two chapters? X3 I know that Link's a bit OOC (out of character) in this story, but let's just say… Carly killed his beloved hat? xD**_

_**I hoped you guys enjoyed!**_


End file.
